The Bioinformatics Core will facilitate and enhance research into length and quality of life among breast cancer survivors conducted at the Penn TREC Survivor Center by providing expert experimental design and data analysis capabilities, as well as data management support and data sharing capabilities, to project study teams. The Core will coordinate and manage statistical design and analysis plans by providing access to quantitative consultation and support;provide statistical expertise in the design of experiments and studies, including research proposal development, sample size determination, randomization procedures, and plans for interim reviews and final analysis;perform statistical analyses and data exploration for project investigators using appropriate statistical and computing methodologies and assist in the interpretation and presentation of results;and assist with manuscript preparation, notably the writing of statistical and design components. The Core will also provide computerized tools that create customizable templates to allow tracking of study participants;undertake secure data entry procedures that ensure quality and protect identifiable health information;facilitate the storage and retrieval of data generated in the proposed research by creating and maintaining relational databases that provide access to common resources and information;ensure the accuracy ofthe data maintained in the databases by software-based data consistency and quality control systems;organize and maintain the databases to maximize accuracy and accessibility while maintaining strict confidentiality;generate analysis data sets and conduct quality control;and ensure timely and compatible submission of data sets and resources to the TREC Coordination Center. Core faculty and staff have the breadth and depth of expertise necessary to successfully contribute to the proposed research and will work within the structures described to effectively collaborate both within the Core and across the project teams to create a synergistic and efficient intellectual and technical resource.